


What He Wanted

by Burnt_Wine



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil Boy Genius!Chase Young, Heylin Warlord!Jack, I didn't tag "non-con" cause it didn't seem that extreme?, Invasion of Privacy, Jack's a bit of a creep no lie, M/M, Non-Consenual Kissing, Reverse! AU, Spying, non requited love, though if someone wants me to i can, though it's more lusting if we're being honest here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Wine/pseuds/Burnt_Wine
Summary: The Evil Boy Genius Chase Young had been quite absent from the world of Shen Gong Wu's, peeking Jack's curiosity.A.K.A. Heylin Warlord Jack spies on Chase and becomes rather fond of him in the process.





	What He Wanted

Day 1:

 

It had been quite some time since the young mortal had made an appearance, Jack had supposed. The first few weeks or so, Jack thought little of it, considering it to be a small blessing of silence. Once it began reaching months, he became . . . intrigued. So, conjuring up his spying eye, he began to observe just what the pathetic human was doing.

 

It seemed he was in his lab (or what the young “genius” happened to call it), tinkering on some contraption that was sure to fail or double cross him at some point. _Typical_ , Jack sneered. Then, the mortal appeared to do something rather _a_ typical. Well, it would be more accurate to say there was another in his lab, quite out of sorts for the antisocial teen (or rather young adult; Jack wasn’t the best at keeping track of others’ ages).

 

As Chase fiddled with his tools, jacket shed, revealing his bare arms that really shouldn’t have quite as much muscle on them as they did, a young female strode up to him. Now, Jack would not have found this to be too out of sorts if it had not been for two details:

 

  * The female was what most mortals would find attractive, with her slim yet curvy figure and pleasantly symmetrical face. She was the kind of female Jack would not think would associate with Chase (then, after further thinking, the overlord realized that although Chase had some unflattering qualities, he was not a complete 0, especially when one was focusing on the physical aesthetics). Now, this female could also be a sort of relative to Chase, as Jack had never really familiarized himself with the young genius’s family.



 

  * That last thought was soon crossed out. This was most likely due to the fact that the female had latched herself onto the male, placing many (rather sloppy, Jack would comment) kisses on the exposed skin around Chase’s neck.



 

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, face contorted and stomach fluttering around with uncomfortable sensations taking over his entire being. Without a second thought on the matter, Jack tore himself from the image, leaving the entire room altogether.

 

Day 2:

 

Jack returned to his observations the next day after spending (and shamefully so) hours of his precious time just contemplating on the issue. Why had the image disturbed him so? It wasn’t as if Jack had any sort of connection or relation to the mortal. Why should it matter to him who Chase was intimate with? After much meditation, he was unable to find an answer that suited him, so here he was, sticking his nose into Chase’s business once more.

 

This time, surprisingly so, Chase was not in his lab. Instead, he was at some sort of party. Now, Jack had never really taken Chase as the partying type, and even if so, this wasn’t the sort of party he would have pegged the mortal to attend. It was rather classy, even by Jack’s standards, with tasteful music wafting through the air and attendees dressed in elegant wear that, unlike some other parties, left things to the imagination.

 

Unfortunately for Jack, he had a rather active imagination, and the rather ravishing suit Chase was sporting was causing his rather active imagination to . . . Jack cleared his throat, focusing on Chase’s doings rather than how well the grim fabric accentuated those broad shoulders and slim waist . . . _Enough_ , he told himself, _you have much more self worth and self control than that!_

 

Chase was casually standing on the sidelines, a glass flute in his hand filled with what Jack deduced was champagne. _Since when was the worm old enough to consume alcohol?_ There was an uninterested gleam in his gold eyes, much unlike the normal one of fear or eagerness Jack usually witnessed. A slight sigh bellowed out of his lips as his head turned to the side. His attention was focused towards a female, the same one from earlier, sporting a dress that showed just a smidge too much in Jack’s honest opinion, who happened to be making her way towards him with a grin plastered onto her painted lips.

 

“Chase, sweetie!” she called, placing a loud smooch on the other’s lips. Jack noticed how Chase’s expression flickered, hinting towards a held-in grimace.

 

Chase smiled awkwardly, “Uh, yeah, hey, Angie.”

 

“What a surprise, seeing you here,” she just about exclaimed.

 

Chase furrowed his dark eyebrows. “You knew I’d be here, Angie.”

 

Angie waved him off before clutching his arm and dragging him towards the doors. “Oh, that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re here.”

 

“Okay?”

 

Angie seemed unfazed by the hesitance in the male’s tone and continued to lead him out. “Why don’t we go somewhere more _comfortable_ , hmm?”

 

That was where Chase stopped. “Sorry, Angie, but I did promise my dad I’d represent tonight.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Angie whined. “Live a little. What your dad won’t know won’t hurt him.”

 

Chase narrowed his eyes. “No. I have responsibilities. Unlike you, I can’t go around willy-nilly without facing the consequences.” He then pried her iron grip off of him, smoothing out the wrinkles in his sleeve. “I’ll see you later, Angie.”

 

Angie, rather than being upset about Chase’s rejection, instead seemed optimistic about his promise of a “later.” With a smile on her lips, she turned on her heel and left.

 

Jack watched as Chase returned to the event, no longer being a wallflower, but mingling with the other business owners. Eyes lighting up and arms flailing wildly about as he explained his family work, which Jack assumed involve robotics since Chase was so passionate about it. A smile, one that he didn’t even notice, smeared across Jack’s pale face as he observed the boy. Although he was reluctant, Jack could honestly admit that Chase’s passions were tolerable, even admirable, when from a distance.

 

Day 13:

 

Jack had shamelessly so formed a bit of a habit in checking in (it was technically spying) on the young male. At this point, he had also begun a nasty habit of lying to himself of his true intentions, claiming that he was “evaluating Chase’s potential [as an enemy] if he should ever come to betray him [Jack]” (Spicer 42). In reality, it was because the mortal was actually quite interesting.

 

Despite the famous stereotype that young males cared not for hygiene, Chase bathed quite frequently, a quick shower, unless he was completely engrossed in one of his many projects, in which he would forget many other daily routines as well including the vital one of food and sleep.

 

He also had a fondness for felines, a black cat often following the male when he was in other parts of his house besides his lab. Jack had learned the feline’s name was Chen and liked to sit on Chase’s lap as the male absentmindedly stroked its fur.

 

Chase also didn’t have quite as much of an annoying personality when isolated from others. He had quite the habit of talking to himself, majority of the time consisting of sarcastic responses to idiotic actions he had performed, but he often projected his voice onto Chen, having full blown conversations, and often arguments, with the animal.

 

In the past few days, Jack had seen many aspects about Chase he had not before, but this wasn’t something he was expecting, nor wanting to see.

 

Resting on Chase’s work table was Angie (just the sight of her alone made Jack’s skin crawl but this devastated him), lips mashed with Chase’s in passionate kiss. Now, Jack would not have been so upset if he had not heard the obvious sounds of approval growling out of Chase’s throat. Didn’t she annoy him? From what Jack had seen, their encounters were less than the acceptable level for them to be proper lovers. Despite Chase’s earlier deterrence of the female, he was clearly enjoying her company at this point, her grimy fingers tugging on his raven locks and her gangly legs wrapped around his slim torso.

 

Yet again, Jack looked away, simply appalled by the images that were flashing through his head. During a small moment of weakness, he glanced back at the eye, a flicker of Chase’s bare back, beautiful despite the fact it was littered with scars from his various showdowns with the monks, engraved itself into Jack’s mind. At this point, Chase was attacking the female’s neck. Seeing this, Jack instantly turned off the orb, letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding.

 

Day 19:

 

It had taken a bit for Jack to muster up the guts to check up on his mortal. Taking in a deep breath, he peered into the orb, instantly seeing the sleeping form of Chase. The male, from the parts of him that peeked out of the bedding, appeared to be completely bare. Jack’s tongue darted out of his mouth at the sight. An annoying alarm began to scream in Chase’s ears, causing the male to groan and smash his hand on the top. After a few moments, Chase began pushing himself up, muscle twisting and revealing even more of the smooth skin Jack hadn’t even realized he was craving. Once Chase had completely gotten up, it seemed Chase was not as bare as Jack previously had thought, much to his dismay. Even further to his disappointment, Chase instantly began to dress himself in his normal apparel.

 

He then exited his room, then his house, Chase started up his heli-pack and took off. Jack perked an eyebrow. Just where could the little genius be going? Jack had some form of an answer when the entrance to his citadel (which he had reprogrammed to no longer crush the mortal) opened.

 

Jack straightened his coat before making his way to his grand stairway. Chase instantly looked up to the immortal, though there wasn’t a smile on his face, as there usually is. “Just what do I owe this visit?” Jack asked, attempting to keep a smirk from curling his lips.

 

“Why have you been spying on me?”

 

Jack, for a moment, was taken aback, but did not show it. Instead, he merely smirked, commenting, “It seems you are more aware of your surroundings than you used to be.”

 

Chase frowned, stomping u the many steps. “Don’t give me that. Why have you been stalking me?”

 

“I merely wished to check up on a potential heylin member,” he lied smoothly.

 

“Bullshit,” Chase growled. Apparently he hadn’t lied as smoothly as he had thought. By this time, Chase was at the top, Jack noticing just how tall the male had gotten; he was towering over the immortal. “I know that I invaded your privacy when I was a kid, but I was a _kid_. You, an immortal over 5,000 years old, should know that there are certain barriers you shouldn’t cross.”

 

“I can understand your discomfort-”

 

“If you understand it so much, you shouldn’t have caused it!” Chase shouted, face slowly inching closer to Jack’s. “You know, I used to look up to you, think you were above doing anything imperfect, but you know what . . .” Chase’s voice became silent to Jack. All the immortal could focus on was how close the mortal was to him, how his warm breath splashed against Jack’s cool skin, how soft and kissable those lips looked, how cute the male looked when he was utterly livid.

 

It was at that moment, that Jack acted on his instincts, connecting their lips harshly. Jack honestly expected Chase to give into this, something the immortal believed the younger one had desired for a large section of his life. Judging by the fact Chase instantly began to struggle against the older male, he found himself to be wrong.

 

Reluctantly, he pulled away, releasing the genius, who took the chance to not only escape but to slap Jack right across the face, leaving an angry red mark on his pearly skin. Jack finally knew just why Chase had intrigued him, and as a wicked smile grew on his lips, he knew just what (or who) he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this probably didn't end how you wanted (though I did warn you). If you guys would like, I could try to add on to this so that they actually get together? I just felt that this ending was rather poetic and just felt right. Either way, please tell me what you think!


End file.
